The Death of Pooh
by DreamerAngel17
Summary: When Pooh's dark secret is revealed, Christopher Robin will do anything to keep him quiet. But what about the rest of the 100 Acre Woods people? And why is the mafia involved?
1. The Meeting of the Minds

_**The Death of Pooh**_

See, it all started when my friends and I saw an upside down Pooh balloon at school. Mix our imaginations with a timeless children's show and you get one hell of a fanfiction. That's all I have to say.

Disclaimer- Pooh ain't mine.

_**Chapter One: The Meeting**_

"I can't believe this happened. How could he do this to me?" Pooh said as he paced the floor of his living room. As he walked back and forth, he glanced occasionally to today's newspaper.

_EXTRA! EXTRA! Read all about it! Winnie the Pooh has come out the closet! Yes, you read right! Winnie the Pooh is gay! _

"Damn it! Who could have found out?" the red shirt clad, yellow teddy bear thought as he threw away the newspaper.

"I hope my friends don't find out."

* * *

"Can you do it?"

"I can, but there might be a few-"

"I didn't ask you about obstacles. Can you do it?"

"Yes Mr. Robin. I can get the job done."

"Good. You can go now." Spoke a boy in a big, black chair. He sat with his back turned, but spun around when the door closed. He wore an all black suit with a yellow tie. The fedora on his head sat cocked slightly to the left, with a yellow feather sticking out on the side.

When the door opened, a short, skinny girl walked in. She wore a black miniskirt with white stilettos. Her white collared polo was open enough to see the black wife beater she wore underneath. Her blonde, shoulder length hair laid in two low pigtails and blond bangs

fell right above her blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" spoke the boy as his green eyes met her blue ones.

"Oh Christopher, you know why I'm here. I wanted to see you. I couldn't stand to be away from you for another second." The girl stated as she sat on Christopher's lap.

"Kellie, you're so sweet."

"Not sweeter than you."

* * *

"Hey Pooh! You in there? Pooh!" yelled a worried Rabbit as he pounded on Pooh's door.

"Hey Pooh! Are you home?" He peeked into the window to see the bear coming. "Rabbit! How are you doing today?" Rabbit gave Pooh a questionable look.

"What? I can't be happy to see my friends now? Come on in." Pooh says as he steps out of the way to let Rabbit in.

"I saw the newspaper today." Rabbit said, taking a seat in the chair next to the window.

"I didn't. What was it about?" Pooh asked as he walked over to his cabinets.

"Want some honey?"

"No, I'm ok. The newspaper was, indeed, very shocking. In fact, it was about you." Pooh stopped.

He knew what Rabbit was about to say, so he braced himself.

* * *

"I can't believe the headline in the paper today." Kellie said as she and Christopher Robin walked down a long, narrow hallway. They made their way to a room at the end of the hall.

The two, huge wooden doors opened and in the room was a long black table that could seat about eight people. The windows allowed all of the afternoon light to come in, for the blinds were opened up wide.

Christopher took his seat at the end of the table, in front of the windows and Kellie sat next to him. Soon, a tiger, a donkey and a kangaroo came into the room and took random seats around the table.

"I'm glad you all could join me today."

"We're happy to be here." said the tiger.

"Now I'm sure you all know why you're here, so let's skip the small talk. How can you all help me eliminate Winnie the Pooh?"

* * *

A/N: This is the first time I have ever written a Winnie the Pooh story, so I hope it was good. This is only the first chapter, so don't think this is over just yet. I wonder what'll happen if Chris and Pooh meet face to face...Deuces!


	2. The Confrontation of Comrades

_**The Death of Pooh**_

It's been a long time, but I'm back with more of Winnie the Pooh vs. the Mafia. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-Pooh ain't mine.

_**Chapter Two: The Confrontation**_

"Are you serious?! This is some of the most shocking news that I have ever seen in all my life! Did you read the paper today Piglet?"

A little brown kangaroo hops over to the small pink pig sitting on his couch, handing him the newspaper. Piglet's eyes scan the page and he is shocked at what he sees.

"O-oh dear!"

* * *

"I don't believe that the agent you hired can complete his job. He's too much of a weakling."

"Why do you say that?" The donkey in question shifted his glance over to the green eyed boy.

"When you first called him up on his offer a few days ago, he seemed nervous. He stuttered in every answer that he gave you. To conclude, the man is not all there in my beliefs." Christopher Robin let out an audible sigh.

"Eeyore, I can understand why you dislike my hired help but I believe that he can be very effective. You have trusted me in the past on these kinds of things, so can you trust me now?" Eeyore adjusted his fedora and cast his glance out towards the window.

"I use the word 'trust' loosely when I say this. Yes, I'll trust you on this one." Christopher nodded his head and focused on the papers Kellie was handing him.

"Alright. Now, how shall we go about this 'elimination'?"

* * *

"So, is the headline really true Pooh?"

The bear in question stayed silent as he ate his 'hunny'. He kept his eyes either on the floor or on other things in his house, avoiding Rabbit's gaze at all costs.

"Pooh, will you just answer the question? I won't treat you different if you answer yes. Do you know how long we've been friends? 14 years Pooh; 14 years. That's a long time to be hiding something like this from me. So can you just answer me, _please_?"

Pooh rose from his spot on his sofa and wandered over to his kitchen area. There was a place on his counter that was reserved for empty hunny pots, so he deposited the newest edition to the collection and went to sit back down. He averted Rabbit's brown eyes for as long as he could until he finally got up the courage to speak.

"As odd as it sounds, it is true."

"Well, when did it happen? When did you notice it?" Pooh sighs to himself.

"Let me explain this to you from the beginning. That way, you'll understand."

_We find ourselves in a large art studio, complete with little wooden stools, a dry eraser board and art supplies galore. The tiled white, navy blue and gray floor is smeared with remnants of colored oil pastels. The stools have the marks of students past, wishing that people will always remember them._

_The art studio is filled with students today, as it is everyday. The studio we are in happens to be an art classroom studio, occupied with students ranging from 9__th__-12__th__ grade. The students have all filed into the room and taken their seats. They are currently seated in their particular areas, chatting and catching up on gossip with their friends._

_Our attention is now focused on a group of four female friends. All of them were sophomores, all of them wore glasses and all of them spotted the same upside down Winnie the Pooh balloon._

_Suddenly, ideas started flooding the girls' minds. One of the friends suggested that Pooh was high, another said that Pooh was dead. The third member of the group decided to voice her opinion of the balloon into a story, explaining how Pooh was homosexual and had the hots for Christopher Robin._

"Does that clear up any doubt for you?" Rabbit just sat there, mouth agape and mind blank.

"I-I don't know. I really don't know."

* * *

"I like the idea that Kanga came up with. We could execute that plan perfectly." Kellie stated, serving everyone a glass of water. Tigger took a sip from his glass, peering over the rim at the pigtailed blonde.

"Who ever said that _you _were helping? The last time I checked our rosters, you were just Chris' little girlfriend who did nothing but give him blowjobs after a hard day's work."

Kellie glared hard at the tiger; the receiver of the glare just smirked to himself.

"Don't be mad at me just because it's true." Before Kellie could say anything in retaliation, Kanga cleared her throat, catching all of the attention in the room.

"Why is it that everytime we meet, Tigger and Kellie have to get into these immature arguments?"

"It's because they are both immature and love to act nonsensical." Eeyore added, taking off his purple feathered black hat. Tigger and Kellie glared at the donkey, but he just blew it off. Christopher Robin, who hates being ignored, called everyone's attention.

"Look. You two better behave yourselves because this plan has to be carried out! Understand?" The other occupants in the room nodded in agreement and Christopher rubbed his temples.

"I feel a headache coming on."

* * *

AN: I can't believe it. I made all of them so out of character, especially Tigger. But don't worry, that's just how I like 'em! :) Deuces!


	3. The Deliberation of Debaters

I'm going to add a new character to the line-up, but you won't know who he is until the next chapter ;)

Disclaimer- Pooh ain't mine.

_**Chapter Three: The Deliberation of Debaters **_

"So, have you figured out what you're going to do Chris?"

"I've got no other choice but to hire another guy. That bastard couldn't get the job done."

Kellie opened a manila envelope and graced everyone with thick, mini stacks of stapled papers. She pulled out her own stack of papers and sat in a solid, ebony leathered chair, adjacent to Christopher.

The members of the table skimmed through the papers, their eyes only catching important details. Tigger then flipped to the front of his stack and studied the picture in front.

A Caucasian male stared up at the tiger, as if his cool gray eyes were scrutinizing Tigger's every movement. Wildly tamed ginger-toned hair sprayed from his head in a orderly fashion, an indifferent expression plastered upon his face.

"This the new guy?" Tigger asked, his eyes meeting Christopher Robin's.

"Yes. Kellie found an advertisement of his company on the internet yesterday."

The blonde-haired girl gave Tigger a smug look when they locked eyes, but he just snorted and turned away.

"Looks like Blondie is good for something after all." Eeyore speaks up, after reading the profile of his new client. Kellie shot the donkey a glare, but he just blew it off.

"That malevolent look is totally redundant. Coming from me, you should take that as a compliment."

Kanga stood up from the table, replacing her hat back onto her head. She neatly placed he papers into her suitcase and back away from the table.

"Well, now we have to determine how we should have our new client and his company handle the target. I suggest you gentlemen go home and think of some strategies. Tomorrow we can brainstorm and set up shop."

And with that, the remaining men and woman rose from their seats and headed to the door, following Kanga's footsteps.

* * *

"Piglet, you don't seem so good. Are you alright?"

The little pig said nothing. He continued to stare with his eyes keeping their blankness intact. Roo looked over to his friend, concern washing over his features.

"Piglet, answer me. Hello, are you in there?"

The caramel kangaroo waved a paw in Piglet's face, hoping to pull his friend back into reality. After two minutes of nonstop waving, Piglet snapped out of his reverie and blinked a few times, trying to make sure this was real. He looked over to Roo, worry plastered all over his face.

"Piglet, you're starting to scare me. Are you ok? You've been staring at the door for quite a while now.?"

"I-I'm fine. I j-just had to g-get my thoughts together, that's all."

"Are you alright with coming here?" Piglet inhaled sharply.

"O-of course! P-Pooh's one of my best friends! Why wouldn't I be?" Roo cocked an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean Piglet." The little pink swine dropped his gaze to the ground.

"I-I don't think I am Roo. What if he doesn't respect me anymore? What if we can't help him thru something like this?"

"Why are you thinking about that? Come on, you and Pooh have been friends for years. I doubt something like this will separate you two." Piglet still held a downcast expression and a scowl crossed Roo's face. In a swift movement, Roo had moved in front of Piglet and grasped his friend's shoulders firmly.

"Look Piglet, I'm going to need you to stop being so damn sad and depressed. We're here to give Pooh our support; as his friends we owe him at least that much. Rather you like his way of life or not, you've got to at least be there for him. So stick with me on this one, alright?"

Piglet's onyx eyes stared deep into Roo's. There were a mix of emotions swimming around in the young kangaroo's eyes: determination, apprehension, empathy. Piglet didn't know why but for some reason he felt conflicted. Roo said that they were here for Pooh, but he wanted to give Pooh his space.

The small pig blinked a couple of times, registering the fact that Roo was calling his name. He shook his head a little and took a deep breath. Roo released Piglet's shoulders and went back to his place on the left side of the pig.

"Have I persuaded you enough to make you stay?"

"I think so. T-There are some things I need to clear up with him."

"Is it safe for me to ring the doorbell now?" The kangaroo questioned, upping an eyebrow. The pig nodded and released a shaky sigh.

Roo pushed the little white button on the right side of the front door and waited. A minute cloud of uncertainty was steadily growing over the little piggy's head.

'_I hope I can do this. For your sake Pooh and my own.'_

* * *

AN: Ok this chapter came out shorter than I expected. And the new client is going to be so kick-ass. Also, this chapter is a little bit on the angsty side; I guess I'll have to lighten the mood in Chap.4. See you then ;)


	4. The Beginning of the Bargain

This chapter is more of a comic relief from all the angst from chapter three. A special organization has been called in to eliminate our favorite Pooh. Who could it be?

Disclaimer- Pooh ain't mine. Neither is the dysfunctional group of criminals down below.

**Warning- The language in this chapter is a little profound. But I hope you can take it.**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: The Beginning of the Bargain**_

"Codenames? Why the fuck do we need codenames? Nobody in this dusty ass town has even heard of us, so what's the fucking point?"

"Why do you talk so damn much? Do you know how annoying you are?"

Glare.

"I talk because I want to! If you got a problem with that, come and say it to my face limp dick."

"Knock it off you two. Christopher Robin is going to know our real names. We only need the codenames for when we start our mission. Now go and get the others. We meet our new boss today."

* * *

"So, that's the story huh? Pretty deep if you ask me."

"Too bad nobody _did _ask you Roo."

"Aww Rabbit, don't be so hard on me. You know how I am when I get invited places."

Pooh had let Roo and Piglet into the house and the latter were lounging on the couch. Rabbit was in the armchair across from the couch and Pooh was standing in the doorway connecting his living room to his kitchen. Roo reclined back on the sofa, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Out of all my friends, I would've expected Rabbit to come out the closet, but I guess I was wrong." The hare in the armchair glared at the little joey.

"Would you mind repeating that for me again?"

Roo's eyes flew over to the enraged Rabbit. He held up his hands, paws or whatever defensively and pleaded with Rabbit.

"I mean even if you were gay, I'd still be your friend! There's no reason to get angry! I'd still accept you as a functional member of our society!" Rabbit's glare softened and he turned his eyes to the nearby bookshelf.

"That's what I thought you said."

Piglet glanced to his best friend. He looked deep in thought; no, submerged in his thoughts was he. The teddy bear had a paw on his chin and his little black eyes stared down at the ground.

"P-Pooh? What are you thinking about?" Disturbed from his thinking, Pooh shook his head and looked up at his addresser.

"Nothing really. Just wondering what everyone will think of me. I know they all read the paper. Who knows what they're thinking right now."

The room grew silent as the four occupants retreated to their own thoughts. Suddenly, Roo broke the silence as he took the initiative. He slid off the couch, stomped over to where Pooh was posted up and stood firmly in front of the bear. Pooh just stared confusedly until Roo lifted a paw and slapped Pooh straight across the face.

Piglet and Rabbit were dumbstruck.

"R-Roo?"

"Why did you do that Roo?"

"Damn it. You're second-guessing yourself again. You and Piglet seem to do that a lot. Look, you're not supposed to care what others think of you; I know I don't. Because if you do, then you'll always look for ways to conform yourself to what others want you to be. If they don't like you for what you are, then tough nuts for them. They don't know what they're missing."

Pooh softened at the kangaroo's little outburst. What did he have to worry about when he had such supportive friends right here? Nothing my friends, that is what he had to worry about. Rabbit cleared his throat, grabbing the occupants' attention.

"Well, now that Roo has become our motivational speaker, what shall we do now to pass the time?" The room quickly grew silent once more. That is, until Roo developed an idea.

"How about we visit Kessie?"

* * *

"Where the hell is the damn room? We've been walking in this godforsaken hallway for fifty-five minutes."

"I'm with you. My fallen arches can't take this kind of torture much longer."

"Hey! Didn't I tell you not to use the 'g'-word around me, you fuckin heathen?"

"Screw you. I'll say whatever I feel like saying." A fist slams into the wall.

"Damn it you stitched-up cock fuck! I'm getting tired of you treating me like shit! One day you'll need me and when that day comes, I'm gonna laugh in your face and tell you 'Fuck off jerk stick!'." An audible sigh came from within the small group of people, bringing a shared silence along with it.

"We're almost at the door, so everyone just be quiet and behave yourselves. We're a group of criminals, not a kindergarten class on a field trip. Do I make myself clear?"

Sighs and dreary responses of 'Yes leader' were heard as the small group of people stopped in front of two large, wooden double doors. The leader of the group took a deep breath and readied himself to knock on the door. He released his breath and rapped three times upon the door.

"Come in."

The two doors opened slowly by themselves and the group of people stepped inside the room. Instantly they spotted an extensive dark wood table big enough for about fifteen people to sit around. At the head of the table sat a little russet-haired boy, with a yellow rimmed fedora cocked to the right side of his head. A pigtailed blonde girl sat next to him, glaring at the tiger on her left.

The brunette rose from his seat and strolled over to the group of people. He stopped in front of the leader and gave him a once-over. Bored gray eyes, wildly tamed ginger hair, and group of cohorts right behind him.

This was the guy he's been looking for.

"Ah, so you all must be the organization we found on the internet. It's nice to meet you. I'm Christopher Robin." Chris extended his hand and the leader grasped it, shaking it firmly and business-like.

"The pleasure is all mine. My name is Nagato Pein and this is my organization, Red Dawn." They released hands and Chris turned to the table.

"These people sitting around the table are my partners. The kangaroo is Kanga Rona, the tiger is Tigger Rivers and the donkey is Eeyore Lawliet. And the beautiful blonde is my girlfriend, Kellie Masters."

Pein nodded to each of them and Chris motioned for them to take seats around the table. The Red Dawn members sat on one side of the table while the mafia members sat across from them.

"And these are my partners and long-time best friends. The woman with the blue hair next to me is my little sister Nagato Konan, next to her is Mitarashi Hidan and his cousin Kakuzu, the blonde _**male**_ is Namikaze Deidara, the navy haired guy is Hoshigaki Kisame and the black haired teen is Uchiha Itachi. He's the youngest of our group." Chris nodded and Itachi glared at Pein.

"Now that we're all acquainted with each other, let us explain to you why we need your services Red Dawn."

* * *

"Why are we here?"

"Because when I called her house, her sister said that she was here. So I figured that she'd be here; she always is."

Currently, Pooh, Piglet, Roo and Rabbit were standing outside a café called The Animal House. The building of bricks looked to be about 3 years old, with glistening windows and gorgeous bricks. Even the concrete sidewalk in front of the café looked new, since it was so clean and all.

The quartet entered the building and smooth jazz caressed their ears. There were a few booths lined up against the back walls and tables with stools were scattered around the middle of the room. Free wi-fi, snacks galore and no smoking, this was a really cool place to hang out.

It was like Starbucks without the corporate corruption. :)

There weren't that many customers at the place today, so there was only two people at the front counter instead of the usual four. Two teenagers, male and female, were manning the counter, making lattes faster than you can say Hundred Acre Woods. When the last customer in line was served, both of the teenagers grabbed some rags and went to work wiping off the tables and booths.

Our little quartet stood in front of the door until they were spotted by the female teenager. She had fluffy blue hair brushed back neatly into a ponytail and sparkling golden-yellow eyes. She finished wiping off her table and ran over to the quartet.

"Kessie! Long time no see!"

"Hey Roo. What are you guys doing here?" Piglet, Rabbit and Roo all looked over to Pooh. Said teddy bear dropped his gaze to the ground and counted the different colored floor tiles.

"Oh I see. It's about the newspaper article, right?" They all nodded.

"Well, we close early today so have a seat and I'll get us some drinks. Lord knows we'll need them."

* * *

AN: So far, the city of Hundred Acre Woods is an interesting place, no? Strap yourself in, because the action starts in chapter five. See you then.


	5. The Preparing of the Plot

As I promised, the action begins right here. Right now.

Disclaimer- Pooh ain't mine. Neither is the dysfunctional group of criminals down below.

**Warning- The language in this chapter will become a little profound. So man up and take it.**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: The Preparing of the Plot**_

"So that's what you've been going through ever since the article came out? I feel so sorry for you Pooh, I really do." Kessie states, stirring her iced latte.

"Don't tell him something like that Kessie, or he'll get all down and depressed again." Roo answered, sipping his black coffee. A blanketing silence draped the booth, everyone thinking to themselves.

"Do you know how they could've found out about it?" Kessie inquired, the quiet growing too loud for her ears. Pooh shook his head no.

Ever since that article came out, Pooh himself had been wondering how the newspaper caught wind of his coming out. It wasn't as if Pooh frequently aired his dirty laundry; he had a clothesline downstairs in his basement for that.

'_Come on Pooh, think.'_

How could the newspaper acquire such personal information about him?

Had he relished too deep into his hunny pots one night and lost himself? Did he find some wandering soul like his own and poured his heart out to them?

Whatever the case was, this was not right. He had to figure out what he did the previous night before the article was printed. But it was such a haze, as if a stone wall was placed between his memories that night and now; a mental roadblock you could call it.

This couldn't go on. This dreaded feeling of a foreboding misery was driving Pooh up the wall. He had to get to the bottom of this; he had to find out who leaked the secret. The sake of his sanity was riding on it.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I assure you I'm not."

"You've got to be. This is some kind of joke, right? So where's the punch line?" Christopher Robin adjusted his seat.

"We hired you for a reason. When we reviewed your statistics, we agreed you all could do whatever the hell we asked you. If we felt you were incompetent, you wouldn't be here now would you?" Tigger answered, earning a glare from Hidan.

"Did I ask for lip pussycat?" It was Tigger's turn to glare.

"What did you just say?" Hidan smiled a twisted grin.

"You heard me Puss-in-Boots."

"…Hidan."

The aggravated Red Dawn member spun around to answer his leader, knowing the consequences if he didn't. Pein caught him with a stern look, silently subduing him. The recipient broke eye contact with his leader, sat back in his chair and glowered.

"I apologize for that Christopher. Sometimes Hidan just doesn't know when to shut his mouth." Pein interjected, filling the brief silence. Chris looked to him.

"It's alright. There are times when I have to reel in Tigger." The tiger scoffed and directed his attention elsewhere; namely towards Kellie's shrinking black skirt…

"Wait a minute, yeah. I've got a question about the operation."

All eyes fell onto the second blonde in the room. He fidgeted in his seat a little when all the room's attention focused on him.

"Where is the target now?"

Kanga reached into her suitcase and ruffled a few papers until she found what she was looking for. A sleek, ebony portfolio was opened in front of her, eyes scanning the page it was settled on.

"Our information resources reported seeing them at a residence in the upper east side. They were then seen heading into town. Chances are, they are at The Animal House."

Kellie pushed herself away from the table, rising from her seat. Chris caught her baby blues, wondering what his blonde-haired, blue eyed cliché was planning.

"Kellie?" Golden spiral curls bounced to and fro as the mafia princess strode over to Chris's desk. She snatched the corded phone from its resting cradle and listened for a dial tone.

"I'm calling intel. They'll know who to put on this job."

"I'm afraid you won't be needing intel." Pein spoke, grabbing all attention. His ink gray eyes traveled around the room, then closed.

"We're here because you needed our skills, correct? Why not let us use this opportunity to show you what we can do? It would be to your disadvantage if you were paying us and we weren't doing anything."

The sound of buttons filled the silence left by the Red Dawn leader. Chris exhaled sharply, calming himself.

Remember Chris, deep breath in, deep breath out.

"Kellie, may I ask what you are doing?" The blonde at the desk scoffed.

"What does it look like? I'm calling intel." Chris stopped his breathing exercise and spun around slowly in his chair. The tiger made his move.

"Didn't you hear what he just said?"

"Yes, but we only hired them for the finishing touches. We don't need them for reconnaissance."

"Put the phone down Kellie."

She waited for the phone to ring.

"Hello?"

He rose slowly from his seat, like a tiger stalking its prey. His swift movements carried him five steps to his desk, where he loomed ominously. His face darkened every moment he gazed at his girlfriend. Those emerald eyes, blazed with emotion, contrasted the serene expression of their owner's face.

"Put the phone down. Now."

His words didn't give way to his tone; his eyes were all he needed. Those words were the reason why the phone slid back into its cradle with a soft 'click'. He gazed at her longer, his eyes matching hers.

Jade frosted eyes emblazoned fear into the woman before him.

The solemn expression on his face melted, exposing a more inviting look. A smile graced his features as he reached out a hand. Kellie stood still in her position. What was that feeling just now? What did Chris do to her to turn her into a shivering fool?

How embarrassing.

Her hand moved with a mind of its own, snaking its way into his waiting hand. He gripped softly, out of love not malice, and guided her away from the phone. Her feet moved swiftly, his hand leading her to her seat, where he sat her down. With a peck on Kellie's cheek, Chris returned to his own seat, smirking in his own right.

'_Yes, reel in the unruly girlfriend.'_

He turned back to the table, more so towards Pein. The two leaders exchanged glances, compacting silently with each other.

"So we're letting Red and his friends handle Pooh?" Tigger inquired, eyes running over the Red Dawn members. He and Hidan locked eyes, their feudal state taking flight.

"Yes, but Mr. Nagato decides who he wants to send on this mission." Pein adjusted himself in his seat.

"Thank you Mr. Robin. As for this mission, I need two of my finest agents."

Cloudy gray eyes scanned the infamous organization. The seated members coughed and cleared their throats, some more than others. The noises fell silent when those silvery eyes ceased roaming.

"Yes. The perfect pair."

* * *

"Are you going first or should I?"

"You know, when you say it like that, it sounds like you're hitting on me."

Glare.

"Keep your jokes to yourself, Kisame."

The Red Dawn members made sure they were inconspicuous. Casual clothes for a casual mission, Itachi decided. The only noticeable thing about the two was their height difference, something Itachi did not particularly care for. The taller, older and tanned man next to him towered over Itachi, making the teen look younger than what he actually was.

They made their way from the undisclosed location of Christopher Robin and his organization, to the hustling and bustling downtown of Hundred Acre Woods. Across the street from where the two members were walking, children were happily playing. Oversized sticks of chalk were left abandoned as their owners took more obligation in the art of jump-roping double-dutch, rather than drawing illegible stick figures.

Little boys were putting on fake masks and pretending to be something that they weren't. Superheroes, policemen, firefighters, sport all-stars were visible that day as the game of make believe struck home. Itachi shot a glance over at all the children, letting a smile creep onto his face. Just like the good old days….

"So, we're just going to see what this Pooh looks like, right?" Kisame's question caught the young man off guard and he stumbled to get back on track.

"Yes, and nothing more."

"So we can't engage him in conversation or the like?" Itachi stopped his walking. He slid off his prescription black frames and pulled out a cloth.

"No. We are only here to observe his mannerisms; pinpoint his behavior. We study him for a while and then we leave." He blew cloth remnants off his lenses and placed them back in their previous location.

Kisame released a sigh, "That doesn't sound interesting at all. I was kind of hoping I could get to talk to the guy before we sent him to his maker."

The two rounded a corner and headed down the sidewalk. They sidestepped a seemingly angry mother, whom was launching countless verbal attacks at her teenaged son. They split a pole, which caused Itachi to curse under his breath and Kisame to snicker. The Animal House was coming into view.

"You'll have plenty of enough time to get to know him Kisame. At the moment, any contact with him right now will jeopardize the mission. If something were to happen to him, who do you think would be the first to suspect?"

The older man made an irritable noise.

"You always know how to take the fun out of things, Itachi."

The pair stopped in front of a building; the exact building they were looking for: The Animal House. Smooth jazz floated above and about them, caressing their eardrums. Itachi was the first to wake up out of his reverie and enter the building, Kisame mimicking his actions.

Itachi removed his glasses as he stepped inside. This place wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. There weren't that many people here today, so that meant that they came on a slow day. No big deal, Itachi thought. It wasn't as if they were going to get rid of Pooh right here and now…..

Kisame entered after Itachi did, eyes widening. He whistled at the modern marvel he was standing in and ignored all the cold looks the Uchiha was giving him. Gold-orange eyes stopped their roaming when they caught sight of a large black and white sign:

'_**FREE Wi-Fi at all Animal House locations!'**_

That tall and tanned man was beside himself. Itachi sighed audibly, wondering who was really the adult in this partnership. He was starting to lean towards himself, more than Kisame. But if Itachi was still having doubts about his status in this team, Kisame would seal the answer himself.

"Hey Bear! What'd you say your name was again?!"

* * *

AN: Okay, so this isn't the action I was talking about in the past few chapters but it's something right? I apologize for the long delay, but school's been killing me extra slowly in the past month. I hate being a senior.


End file.
